Video segmentation is a highly challenging task, especially when a video of high resolution and long duration is being processed. Video segmentation is an important task in video processing, and serves as a pre-processing step for many other tasks, such as de-noising and super-resolution. For videos of high resolution and long duration, high quality video segmentation is still a challenging tasks due to the large amount of computation involved.